Inferno
by InkAndJournal
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is an exchange student at the University of Chicago. Under the cover of night, Yuuri show his true colors as Eros. **BASED OFF OF THE TUMBLR POST POSTED BY SOMACHOS**


"Eros are you ready?" came Phichit's worried voice from the earpiece. Yuuri closed his eyes. _I am not Yuuri, I am Eros._

"Born ready T-Alpha, how is your position?" Yuuri looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was following him.

"Marvelous, I managed to get into the security system with no problems."

"Does anyone suspect you?"

"I locked myself in the trunk, Survivor is knocking out cops as we speak and Fleur is in position."

"Roger, ready when you are." Yuuri tensed, preparing to leap into action when it was necessary.

"Fleur, get ready." Yuuri's breaths were shallow. If they screwed this up, Yuuri Katsuki would be making headlines tomorrow morning, "Denote the hologram now." Yuuri jumped up and ran to the other side of the hall. A security officer ran right past Yuuri as he stepped behind the wall.

"Loyd, Frank! Get your asses to JJ's office!" came the officer's husky voice.

"Yes sir!" the other officers said in unison. Yuuri wasted no time in hurrying down the hallway and making a left turn.

"Watch out Eros, security officers ahead." Phichit warned. Yuuri nodded, knowing perfectly well that Phichit could see him. He flattened his back against the wall and waited as they rushed past, chattering excitedly. As their walkie-talkies faded out, Yuuri made his move: taking a right. He ran down the corridor and quickly halted, looking both ways as it ended.

"What's my position T-Alpha?" he hissed into the mouthpiece.

"Officers distracted, JJ locked in, unfortunately I can't get into the treasury room feeds so prepare for the worst." Yuuri sighed.

"Alpha if I don't make it out, thank you for everything."

"No problem. I hope the worst doesn't come to pass."

"I hope so too." With that, Yuuri took a left and opened the first window on the right-hand side. He quickly climbed upon to the roof. Here he could clearly see where the treasury room was. He squinted up, surprised that there were no helicopters. _Fleur's distraction worked_ , Yuuri thought with a note of victory in his heart. He proceeded to sprinting across the roof to the north side of the building and stood on the part of the roof that was above the indoor leading to the treasury room.

"Fleur I'm ready." he whispered. A whistle could be heard and then the glass pane shattered into a million pieces. Yuuri swung in and landed on his feet, breathing in his surroundings. Jewels glinted in the moonlight. As did a very bright pair of blue eyes.

"Ah Mr. Nikiforov~ I see you got my note?" Yuuri cooed at the scowling platinum haired detective.

Yuuri smirked, nothing was going to stop him.

Not even Chicago's top detective.

Victor wasn't going to lie. Eros turned him on.

The moonlight hid his face and costume, but Victor was able to to see the glint of some kind of jewels on his suit as the jewel thief sauntered towards him.

"Eros, there are officers coming and they will not hesitate to kill you." Victor said, steady only because of years of practice. Truth be told, Victor was trying not to sink to his knees at those swaying hips.

"So are you saying I should take my chances here _mon amour_? Well Detective~ I have a trained assassin, aiming at your head no doubt, from across the street. As for your cops, well they are being put to bed as we speak. And don't even try calling for reinforcements, the calls won't ever leave this room." Eros's arms were resting on Victor's shoulders and Victor was keenly aware of the extra warmth on his hips. Victor's hand reached for his gun, only to be halted as he felt a cool piece of metal touch his temple chorused with the click of a gun's safety being released.

"Always know where your weapon is Detective~" came a smooth whisper next to his ear. Victor chuckled.

"I admit it's been a while since someone last disarmed me." Eros laughed softly and shoved Victor onto the wall.

"Doesn't it feel nice Detective Nikiforov? To be at someone's mercy, even though it's your greatest enemy? Tell me Detective, I'm dying to know." Eros's husky voice was too much for Victor, he could already feel his boxers tightening as hands trailed down his back, over his ass, and in between his hips. Victor's breath was quick and shallow.

"S-Stop." Victor whispered, unable to keep the pleasure out of his voice.

"Something tells me you don't want me to." Eros whispered right back, bucking his hips into Victor's, who moaned with pleasure. Eros pinned Victor's hands above his head.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Victor asked, feeling a foreign mix of giddiness and dread. Eros giggled.

"Stealing a little something from the detective~ Well maybe two things, how does that sound _mon amour~_ " Victor heard the clink of metal hitting the ground and afterwards felt Eros's hand enter his trench coat pocket and pulled out his handcuffs with the key before leaning next to Victor's ear and whispering, "Don't struggle, there is still an assassin outside." And with that, Victor heard the click of handcuffs around his wrists.

"Y-You bastard." Victor was now handcuffed and at the mercy of a very sexy thief. Eros laughed, not softly but not loudly either.

"I'll just be grabbing this, thank you." Eros said, sliding Victor's ID card off his neck and sauntering away to the glass case where Sapphire's Eye, a priceless necklace, was being held. "Now I wonder if the famous Detective Nikiforov has access to this glass case?" Eros paused, as if pondering the answer to his question, then laughed softly, "Who am I kidding? JJ trusts too many people, it's going to kill him one day." Eros swiped the ID card across the scanner that deactivated all alarms. Victor wished he wasn't handcuffed so he could wrap his hands around that very, very sexy bastard's neck! Eros lifted the glass case and slid the necklace off the stand. Victor could hear a short intake of breath, as if he was in pain at the sight of the necklace. His eyes narrowed at the thief.

"What connection do you have with JJ I wonder Detective. Are you a friend? Maybe a colleague? Or are you just a pawn of his? It seems likely, don't you think?" Eros wondered aloud, Victor was infuriated. A pawn? He was Chicago's top detective, nothing could control him! _Well, I guess there's one exception_ , Victor thought grimly. Eros slid the necklace around his neck and Victor could see the glinting of the jewels. Victor's breath quickened as Eros turned around to face him.

"I'll allow you a quick peek Detective, after all... by the time you catch me, I'll be long gone." Eros purred, taking steps towards the light. Victor's eyes widened and he could feel a blush racing across his cheeks. Eros was deserving of his name, no doubt about it. His Asian face suggested innocence but that was where man ended and pure sexual appeal began. A smirk danced on his lips as a confident hand lightly touched the sapphires in the stolen necklace. His jet black hair was slicked back, exposing his forehead and eyes. At first glance, they appeared red but now Victor could see that his eyes were a sea of reds and russets. A skin-tight suit hugged his body and prominently pronounced his curves and muscles. Victor could see that some of the suit's fabric was lighter, letting him see the toned muscles underneath them. Rhinestones decorated the suit as well, forming a trail from his shoulder to his abdomen and more forming a belt around his waist. On his right hip, gray fabric hung down from the said belt to his mid-thigh. Victor noticed that his knee high boots had a heel to them and he wondered how Eros was able to run in them considering how hard it was to even walk in them. A gray cape finished the look, it gently billowed behind Eros, suggesting several things. Victor's gaze rested on the necklace. It seemed to fit there perfectly, as if it had belonged there for eternity and nothing could ever move it.

"Like what you see Detective?" Eros purred and Victor's blush turned crimson from a combination of rage and pure pleasure. Just laying his eyes on this man turned him on! Eros laughed at Victor's reaction, "Well I must be going now Mr. Nikiforov, I do hope we see each other again." Eros said, bowing. When he stood up, he sauntered towards Victor and placed a kiss on his cheek. Victor closed his eyes and shivered at the thief's touch. " _Au revoir_ ~" Eros whispered. Victor opened his eyes but Eros was already gone. In his place sat his ID card and the key to the handcuffs. _That bastard_ , Victor thought with as much venom as he could muster, which wasn't much. Victor sighed and stared at the keys and ID card on the floor.

" _Shit_." he groaned, letting his head roll back and hit the wall.

Yuuri was feeling incredibly guilty. No guilty wasn't the right word, Yuuri was feeling repentant. He had handcuffed Victor and on top of that stole the necklace he was supposed to be protecting. _It won't be as easy next time_ , Yuuri thought grimly.

"T-Alpha, I'm out." he whispered into the mouthpiece.

"Eros, I didn't know you had that much in you!" screeched Phichit's annoyingly high fanboy voice. Yuuri scowled.

"Yes, your cries of confidence made me realize that much." As Yuuri had seduced Victor, Phichit had been swooning and shouting words of encouragement to Yuuri. It was pure luck that Yuuri didn't throw the earpiece off.

"Alright, Fleur and Survivor are in the car and we're going to meet you at Oak Street and Clark Street."

"See you then Alpha."

"Good luck Eros."

"You too." Yuuri was on the edge of having a panic attack right then and there. Crouching underneath a bush, he breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. _It's okay, you're Eros. You have the necklace. You are just one step closer to avenging them_. Yuuri opened his eyes and exhaled. Feeling much calmer, he looked for any remaining police. Although Leo was a great fighter, he couldn't take out everyone without giving too much away. Thankfully, everyone seemed preoccupied with making sure their client was safe. _It looks Victor hasn't uncuffed himself just yet_ , Yuuri thought, wincing. He looked back at the sidewalk. His costume would give him away no doubt so trying to play off as a casual citizen wouldn't work. Yuuri looked back at the police, they were yelling orders at each other by the looks of it. Yuri inhaled and remembered what made him Eros. _I disappear into the cover of night, I am the jewel phantom thief Eros!_ And with that, Yuuri bolted out of the bushes and down the sidewalk towards Oak Street. The police quickly caught sight of Yuuri and started shouting and gesturing wildly towards him. Yuuri felt the thrill of the chase pounding through his every bone and vein.

"Put your hands up! I repeat, put your hands up! We will not hesitate to shoot!" a policeman shouted behind Yuuri with a megaphone, causing it to amplify his voice. Yuuri caught sight of Leo's car up ahead. Sighing in relief, he ran harder. Yuuri heard the ping of bullets around him and cursed. Grabbing his own gun, he shot a few bullets back. The car door opened and Yuuri jumped in.

"Go go go!" Yuuri shouted at Leo. Leo nodded and hit the gas pedal. Guanghong and Yuuri were thrown back due to not having any seat belts, but they managed not to hit any of the tech lining the car or their own heads. Once they were well ahead, Yuuri sighed and slid off his ear piece.

"Did you get the necklace?" Phichit asked Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, his heart pounding at an inhumane speed to do anything else. He slid it off his neck and gave it to Phichit.

"It's even more beautiful in real life." Phichit breathed, Yuuri nodded in agreement. To think it once belonged to his grandmother!

"Are you okay Yuuri?" Guanghong asked Yuuri who nodded in reply.

"Sorry... just a... little... out of... breath." Yuuri wheezed. Guanghong smiled at Yuuri knowingly. It was hard to believe that Guanghong was an exceptionally experienced assassin and sniper, after all he was blessed with an innocent face, making others doubt his potential.

"Are we heading to Celestino's?" Yuuri asked as soon as he had regained control of his heartbeat.

"Yes. He seemed anxious when Guanghong called him before." Leo said, eyes scanning for any dangers on the road. Yuuri sighed.

"It makes sense considering this is the first time I led a mission in a while. I really fucked up the last one." Yuuri said.

"Yuuri, it's not your fault. Besides, we made it out alive." Phichit reasoned. Yuuri winced.

"Yeah, but in the end I killed a handful of civilians."

"We all share the same blood." Guanghong whispered from the passenger seat, "I still remember the horror on my mother's face when I told her what we were doing."

" _Mon amour, c'est bon._ " Leo whispered to Guanghong as the former started to tear up.

"I-I can't! What's going to happen?" Yuuri looked away.

"JJ is going to pay." he spat; everyone turned to look at him, "It's because of him. Guanghong wouldn't have murder on his hands, Phichit would be leading a normal life, and Leo would be with his family. It's all his fault." Pure disgust laced Yuuri's voice. If he could murder JJ, he would. A hand rested on Yuuri's shoulder, reassuring him.

"It's okay Yuuri, I promise we'll get revenge." Phichit said. Yuuri looked at him gratefully as Leo and Guanghong voiced their agreement.

Victor was tired.

He groaned as he stood outside with the Chief of the Chicago Police.

"He got away." Victor whispered. Yakov was going to fucking _murder_ him. The Chief nodded grimly.

"It won't happen again." he said.

"Did you catch the license plate? Did he drop a gun? Is there anything?" Victor asked in a rush. The chief grimly shook his head.

"The criminal had taken off his license plate, nothing was dropped, but by the looks of it, he has an accomplice." the chief rattles off. An accomplice? How many accomplices are with him?

"Get out the dogs, we're going to try and track them." Victor said.

"They're asleep."

" _Fuck._ "

Eros knew his stuff.

A/N:

mon amour: my love

mon amour c'est bon: my love, it's okay


End file.
